


Sweet as Nectar

by TheBobblehat



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Tsundere Thanatos, drinking buddies, greeks being greeks, this is what happens when i'm bored at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBobblehat/pseuds/TheBobblehat
Summary: After another countless failure of escaping the Underworld, Zagreus heads to the lounge for a drink. Fortunately, the lounge is surprisingly empty, giving him his privacy. Except, of course, for the pale visage of Death Himself sitting mournfully over his goblet.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 63





	Sweet as Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It's been a while. Yes, I've finally been sucked into Hades, and I'm loving it so far.
> 
> And hey! If you enjoy my writing and want to support me, consider checking out my new book, "The Railwalkers" available for ebook on the 27th of this month! https://www.jms-books.com/ruth-hanson-c-224_483/the-railwalkers-p-3674.html

It's not uncommon for the mortal man to fear death. Humans are such paltry things, after all. Frail, fragile, and stupid. It's not their fault that they are so clueless as to the inner workings of the cosmos. Nor is it their responsibility to discover the secrets of their own existence. Even when their soul descends into the depths of the Underworld, it is neigh impossible for most mortal minds to comprehend the vastness of its reaches. Hence, death is feared by the mortal.

As for the immortal? Death is more of a nuisance. As was the case for young Zagreus, Prince of the Dead, as he took his final blow among the champions of Elysium. He had managed to struggle through endless hordes of unyielding shades, only to realize a moment too late that he'd stepped a little too far to his left, and soon found spikes shooting up to skewer him like a tender piece of lamb. Death was always a painful shock. Like being thrown into icy cold water. But, as always, the pain left just as soon as it had come, and within a blink, Zagreus found himself rising from the blood pool at the front of his father's house. His head spinning, Zag dragged himself up the steps and shook off the remains. 

"Ugh," he moaned. "Father really should consider some kind of entrance with less bodily fluids." He tilted his head to one side and smacked his ear, dislodging any blood clogged within. Righting himself, he scanned the hall. Lord Hades was absent from his desk, for once, and as usual, Hypnos was fast asleep, allowing for the endless line of shades to pass by without disturbance. As he entered, he also noted that Orpheus was not in his usual chair, nor Achilles at his post. Even Cerberus was absent, no doubt manning the entrance to the Underworld. It was quiet. Strange how such a large place could feel so empty with just a few faces missing... 

Zag headed down towards the lounge, where even fewer shades lingered by the bar. The cook was there, as was Dusa, diligently dusting the table tops. Not that Zag ever noticed dust in the house. He approached with a smile. "Evening, Dusa." 

"Oh!" Dusa jumped in the air and spun around. Her chief snake nearly fumbled her duster, but managed to catch it just in time. She laughed nervously, head bobbing about shoulder height to Zag. "Prince! Back already? I was sure you'd make it out this time..." 

Zag smiled. "Afraid not," he said. "Though your faith in me is very kind." 

Again, she laughed. "Oh, no, not at all, Prince," she said, using a snake to wave away his compliment. "I just know that if anyone is determined enough to leave this place, it's you." 

"I think you mean stubborn," Zag joked. "But enough about all that. It's been a time since I got back. How've you been? How's Nyx been treating you?" 

"Oh fine, just fine," said Dusa. "Keeping me busy, as usual, but I don't mind it. To be honest, I think she's been so worried about you that she hasn't had as much time to get on my case. So that makes my job a little easier, you know?" 

"Well, glad I can be of some help. Say..." Zag put his hands on his hips and looked around. "Where is everybody anyway? Normally the lounge is a little more lively... no pun intended." 

"Unlike their prince," came a voice, "most of the residents of this house have jobs to do." 

Zag lifted his head. Beyond Dusa, at the narrow end of the bar, sat a figure in the shadows. Thanatos, elbows on the ledge, ran his fingers along the edge of his goblet, contemplative. Zag knew that face anywhere. No doubt that Thanatos had been there for some time. Probably drowning in his own thoughts. Zag gave Dusa one last smile and headed over to the empty seat at Thanatos's right. Taking it, he signaled to the chef for a drink and got comfortable. "Morning, Than." 

"Didn't you just say 'evening' earlier?" 

"What, eavesdropping on my conversations, are we?" 

"It's not hard to do when someone is as loud as you are." 

Zag smirked as the chef set a goblet of wine at his elbow. He took a sip and nodded in thanks. "Well, morning or evening," he said, "it's always good to see you." 

Thanatos snorted. "Is that right?" He took a deep drink of his goblet. Zag eyed him quietly as he drank. Thanatos was a beautiful spirit. Zag always thought so. Nyx, of course, had a lot to do with that. But Zag's admiration of Than often felt separate from his love of Nyx. Where as he revered Nyx, and loved her like a mother, Thanatos to Zagreus was more of a piece of art. Meant to be stared at, its details etching permanently in Zag's mind. Thanatos finished his goblet and set the empty cup aside. Zag turned his eyes away before he was caught staring. "How long before you step out to try again?" Thanatos asked. 

"Not long," said Zagreus. "Maybe a few drinks, a short nap, and off I go." 

"I've never met a soul more eager to die than you, Zagreus." 

"Perhaps I just can't resist those beautiful arms of yours, Thanatos." Zag took pleasure at the sight of Than's shoulders stiffening, and he took another drink. 

Thanatos cleared his throat. "Well," he said, "don't expect me to come to your rescue every time. I'm on thin ice as it is with your father..." 

"Why _do_ you come to my rescue, anyway?" Zag propped his chin in hand, elbow on the bar. "You're Death itself. I'd imagine the mortals above would keep you too busy to bother with my affairs." 

"Of course they keep me busy," said Thanatos.

"Well then?" Zag leaned in, but Thanatos did not meet his eyes. Instead, he stared straight forward, quiet, until Zagreus grew tired of waiting and began again. "Regardless, I suppose I should thank you." Thanatos finally turned to him, somewhat surprised. "You are indeed a busy man, yet you take time out of your schedule to keep an eye on me. I'm grateful." 

Than's eyes shifted, uneasy, and he turned to the chef for another goblet of wine. After it was poured, he took another drink. "It's not for your sake." 

"Oh no?" Zag's smile tickled at his lips. "Please, enlighten me." 

"It..." Thanatos squirmed on his stool. "Like it or not, you are a crucial member of this house. If you got yourself too deep into trouble it would be... devastating." 

"I see..." Zag tapped his nails on the bar. After a moment of thought, he righted himself and finished his wine. "In that case, then, I suppose I can keep your present to myself." 

Thanatos perked. For a brief second, Zag saw a child like eagerness in those eyes, before Thanatos covered it quickly. "Please," he said, "don't try to butter me up with such cheap gestures. Material things are so pedestrian." 

"True," Zag agreed. "Still... I thought you might be interested." Zag put three fingers together and pulled at the air, as if he was slipping something from an invisible pocket. A magical light fizzled at his fingertips, until a glass bottle formed from nothing. Zagreus took it with one hand and set it down on the bar between them. Than's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "A bottle of ambrosia," Zag continued. "This stuff is supposed to be the sweetest nectar the gods have to offer."

"It is," Thanatos agreed. "I've... only had it once." 

Zagreus's smile widened. He uncorked the stopper and took Than's near empty wine goblet. Drinking the rest himself, he made sure it was totally empty before pouring Thanatos a glass of celestial nectar. Its amber glow lit up the goblet like strange fireflies, and it swished around inside the cup at a languid, honey like consistency. There was only enough for one glass, and with a twist of his fingers, Zag willed the bottle out of existence. Temporal space time access was always handy when one did not have any pockets. 

"Go on," Zagreus said. 

Thanatos looked up. That frigid façade had started to fade, until all that was left was the eagerness of innocence. "Are you sure?" he asked, fingers curling around the goblet's neck. "Ambrosia is a rare delicacy, Zag. And pricy, too. Are you absolutely sure that you want to give it... to me?" 

Zagreus turned on his stool to face Thanatos fully. He could see that vulnerable side of him start to show itself. As the embodiment of Death, Thanatos was aware of how most saw him, both mortal and otherwise. His mere presence was the end of the story. You can imagine what that does to one's self image. The Thanatos Zagreus knew was a spirit who did not celebrate death, but rather, surrounded himself with life. Which was why, Zagreus figured, Thanatos spent so much of his time among the fields of Elysium. Among the echoes of life. Zagreus often wondered, had the Fates been kinder, if Thanatos would have been happier to do a job that brought people joy, rather than dread. 

Reaching up, Zag pushed a few strands of hair from Than's face. Thanatos's eyelids fluttered. Zagreus could see every white lash against his sallow skin. "I want you to have it," said Zagreus. He lowered his hand, but did not turn away. "It's a gift. Please." 

Thanatos wet his lips. Lifting the goblet, he took a delicate sip. Zag could almost see a flash of color hit his cheeks. He closed his eyes and when his sip was over, set the goblet down. He sighed, his breath shaking. The tip of his tongue, very gently, licked up what was left from his decadent drink. He shuddered. "My word..." Delicately, he touched his face. It looked warmer than usual. "It's better than I remember." He took another drink, and Zag watched his throat bob greedily as he drank as much as he could stomach. 

Zag chuckled. "Easy there, mate. I only found one of these things..." 

Thanatos set down his empty goblet with a gasp. Zagreus had heard rumors about ambrosia. That it was a hundred times more powerful than any wine, for one thing. Or that it had a the power to bring out a man's true nature. He also heard that ambrosia could turn the drinker into a swan, but Zagreus didn't put much stock in that one. 

"Gods..." Thanatos panted. "I'd never had a full cup before... Merely a taste..." As he spoke, a dribble of glowing ambrosia stretched down the side of his mouth and to his chin. Zagreus moved his hand without thinking, and tenderly scooped it from Than's face with his finger. Thanatos watched as Zagreus sucked the ambrosia without shame. What little he could taste was beyond description. The sweetness of the purest honey, yet the delicious bite of tart berries, all swirled together in a beautiful dance. Zag's whole throat caught fire and he laughed. 

"Wow..." he breathed. "No wonder this stuff is so expensive." He opened his mouth to say something else, when he caught sight of Thanatos's expression. His eyes were glazed over, and his face burned as if feverish. Though such a thought was silly; Death didn't get colds. "Than...?" 

Thanatos pushed forward, one hand landing on Zag's bare thigh. His hand was warm. Nearly burning, but in the most wonderful way. Before Zagreus could speak, their lips crashed against each other. There, in the darkness of the empty bar, they embraced. Zag threw himself into it easily, letting Thanatos set the pace. As they kissed, Zag could still taste the beautifully sweet ambrosia left behind on Than's tongue. He ran his fingers through that snowy white hair, keeping one hand on Thanatos's hip to keep them steady. That mere taste alone was enough to send Zag spinning. He could only imagine what Thanatos was feeling. 

A thought came to him. 

_What is Than_ _feeling?_

Carefully, Zag peeled from Thanatos, who tried desperately to initiate another kiss, but Zag laid a finger against his mouth, stopping him. "How's your head, Than?" Thanatos blinked, slowly. 

"Fine..." he finally said. 

"Fine," Zag repeated. "Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure." 

"Mm. Can you do me a favor, Than?" 

"What?" 

"Can you stand up?" 

Thanatos flared. "Of _course_ I can stand--!" Just as he spoke, he slipped forward, nearly collapsing to the floor, had Zag not swooped him to catch him. With a weary smile, Zagreus stood them up on their feet, letting Thanatos nestle comfortable against his chest. He began to walk them towards the exit. "What... where are we going...?" 

"I think we're going to go take that nap I talked about," said Zag. "How does that sound, Than? A nice nap?" 

"A nice nap..." Thanatos laid his head on Zag's shoulder, his eyes already starting to droop. "A nice... nap... You sound like Hypnos..." 

Zagreus chuckled. "Well maybe he's not so bad after all." They entered Zag's chambers and teetered their way to his bed. It'd been a while since Zagreus had a good night's sleep. He and Thanatos tumbled into bed together, mostly because of the way Thanatos was clinging to Zagreus as if for dear life. They got comfortable among the pillows, Zag letting Thanatos keep his arms locked around Zag's neck. "There we are." He looped his arm beneath Than's shoulder, letting his head rest between Zag's pectorals. "Nice and cozy. Hm?" 

"Cozy..." Thanatos's eyes began to droop. "Nice... and..." He never finished that sentence. Under the influence of the most powerful drink known to the Underworld, Thanatos drifted off into an easy sleep. Zag watched that fluffy white hair just below his chin, tenderly petting it from time to time. All the while, Thanatos never relinquished Zagreus, not even in his deepest slumber. Zag could feel his own fatigue weigh on him, and leaning his head forward, laid a kiss on Thanatos's crown. 

"I wish you could come with me, Than..." Thanatos twitched. Zag could feel those muscles tighten, and a sigh left Than's lips. 

"Zag..." he mumbled. "Don't... go..." 

Such words hit Zagreus like lightning. Don't go? His heart twisted at the sentiment. "I'm sorry, Than," he whispered. Reaching around, he held Thanatos close to his heart, the two curling together in secure comfort. Zagreus wished for a lot of things in his life. The wish to leave the Underworld, the wish to meet his mother. But never in his memory had he ever wished for the power to stop time. 

For the first time in all his life, Zagreus wished that this moment, brief as it was, could last forever. 


End file.
